O Segredo
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: SasuHina. Hinata guarda um pequeno segredo de Naruto, mas que ela não consegue esconder de Sakura. Mas não há nada que Sakura queira fazer para fazer seu marido parar de traí-la.


Sasuke lentamente caminhou até a porta do apartamento onde a família de Naruto morava. Se aproximando da porta, ele ouviu pequenos gemidos que um observador menos atento confundiria com um gato. Sasuke sorriu , imaginando o que Hinata estaria fazendo.

Naruto tinha dado a Sasuke a chave de sua própria casa como prova de confiança. Mas Sasuke agora a usava como instrumento para a sua traição.

Ele abriu a porta mas não viu Hinata saindo de onde quer que ela estivesse para encontrá-lo. Issso o fez ficar preocupado. Embora, considerando a extrema relutância de Hinata para trair Naruto, ele duvidava que ela tivesse um segundo amante, Sasuke era paranoico por natureza.

Ele seguiu o som até chegar ao quarto de Himawari. Foi então que ele percebeu que parte dos sons que ele ouvia eram de uma língua chupando e lambendo um peito.

O pau de Sasuke endureceu. Ele saiba que boca era essa. Ele abriu a porta, e viu tanto Hinata quanto Himawari de calcinha, com seus peitos expostos, olhando para ele com medo e apreensão, enquanto leite ainda caia dos mamilos de Hinata.

"Vejo que você não mantém esses peitos molhados só para mim."

Hinata tentou cobrir seus peitos de vergonha, mas Sasuke agressivamente a ordenou para expô-los de volta.

"Me mostre a sua carne leitosa PUTA" ele vociferou.

Hinata baixou as mãos, e Sasuke sem cerimônia subiu na cama completamente vestido e começou a chupar seus peitos, sem ligar para Himawari.

"Sasuke, por favor, Himawari... ah, você está colocando seus dedos na minha buceta!"

Ele tirou sua boca do peito dela e tirou seus dedos da buceta de Hinata para ver o rosto dela enquanto ele enfiava seus dedos cheios de fluido vaginal dentro da boca da filha do Hokage. Depois de 30 segundos, ele tirou seus dedos da boca da criança e então deu um tapa na cara de Hinata.

Ele então pegou a mão esquerda de Hinata e colocou dentro da calcinha de Himawari e a menina começou a gemer.

"Sasuke..."

"Coma a sua filha Hinata!COMA ELA!"

Hinata abaixou a calcinha de Himawari para obedecer a ordem de Sasuke. Ela começou beijando a virilha de sua própria filha. Ela então lambeu ela de cima para baixo. Himawari começou a sorrir e gemer.

Sasuke tomou aquele tempo para se despir, ficando nu dos pés a cabeça. Subitamente, ele tirou a boca de Hinata da buceta de Himawari para enfiar seu próprio dedo indicador dentro da buceta da criança.

"Himawari, sua bucetinha é minha, entendeu? Todos os seus buracos são meus, entendeu? Diga que é tudo meu!"

A garotinha Hyuga olhou para o adulto Uchiha e respondeu com uma voz fraca devido ao prazer.

"Sim, é tudo seu senhor Sasuke."

"Quer sentir o gosto do cu da Hinata?"

"Ahn?"

Sasuke tirou os dedos de dentro de Himawari e chupou seu suco vaginal.

Ele se virou para Hinata.

"De quatro no chão puta!"

Hinata obedeceu sem dizer nada, e abaixou sua calcinha sem Sasuke pedir.

Sasuke pegou Himawari pela cintura e a colocou do lado da bunda da mãe.

Sem lentidão, Sasuke começou a foder Hinata, com seu pau, fazendo a esposa do Hokage gemer em voz alta.

"Meu! Meu cuziiiiiiiiiiinho!"

Sasuke começou a sorrir com os dentes abertos. Nada lhe dava mais prazer que entrar profundamente e rapidamente dentro do cu da esposa de Naruto. Ele manchava aquilo que Naruto considerava mais precioso com a incarnação de sua própria masculinidade, e a fazia seu.

Os gemidos tanto Sasuke quanto de Hinata continuaram por minutos. Sasuke começou a olhar intensamente para Himawari, esperando por algo mas não sabendo o quê.

"Eu vou gozar Sasuke, eu vou gozar..."

Aquelas palavras acionaram um gatilho no corpo do Uchiha. Ele não durava muito depois disso na maioria das vezes. Ele começou a penetrá-la mais intensamente e, quando começou a ouvir os gemidos de Hinata que indicavam que ela ia ter um orgasmo, ele rapidamente tirou seu pau de dentro dela, agarrou Himawari, e enfiou seu pau até a garganta da criança.

"Urrrrrrrrghhhh!" vociferou o Uchiha enquanto jatos de esperma entravam dentro do corpo infantil de Himawari, que tentou escapar mas foi segurada firmemente pelos braços do homem adulto.

Quando finalmente o clímax passou, Sasuke tirou seu pau da boca de Himawari enquanto a deixando se mover. A filha de Naruto vomitou a porra dentro do seu estômago, junto com o leite de antes que ela tinha bebido do peito da mãe.

"Sasuke, eu não gozei..." lamentou Hinata, suando e sentindo uma dor no cu.

Com fúria, Sasuke a agarrou pelo cabelo e enfiou seu rosto no poço de porra e leite no chão.

"Não interessa! Beba essa porra que a pirralha não conseguiu segurar dentro, suas vaca!"

Hinata começou a choramingar enquanto lambendo o líquido com a língua.

Sasuke se levantou e agarrou Himawari, ainda meio tonta da garganta profunda, pelas bochechas.

"Eu vou ter essa bucetinha em breve, entendeu" disse ele antes de dar a ela um beijo na testa.

"Aposto que você vai ter peitões como a sua mãe, putinha. Logo eu vou arrombar essa buceta".

Sasuke pegou suas roupas, se vestiu e fechou a porta.

* * *

Sakura e Hinata estavam conversando entre si na residência dos Uchiha, na cozinha, com Sakura enchendo sua xícara com café.

"Sabe Hinata, você falou como o Naruto parou de ter sexo com você depois da Himawari por um ano? O Sasuke, eu acho que nem sei mais como o pênis dele se parece, hahaha."

Hinata riu. Ela tentava não ser apreensiva quando Sakura falava de Sasuke e como ele era ausente. Tudo isso era verdade antes daquela festa de aniversário, ela tentava se lembrar. Não foi ela que fez marido e mulher distantes um do outro.

Aquela festa de aniversário a qual Sasuke não queria vir para, bebeu demais para evitar falar com o Naruto, e acabou beijando ela por acidente.

Para Sakura e Naruto aquele só foi um momento embaraçoso.

Na semana seguinte no entanto, Sasuke já estava chamando Hinata de cadela enquanto ela esfregava sua mão contra a virilha dele.

"Mas você sabe, né Hinata?"

Hinata abriu os olhos em espanto, até reparar que Sakura estava tentando segurar o riso.

"Haha, quase te matei de susto, não foi? Sabe Hinata, algumas vezes acho que você é paranoica. Só porque o meu filho treina com o meu marido não quer dizer que eu acredito que vocês se pegam enquanto ele assiste." ela disse, e então começou a beber o chá na xícara na sua mão direita.

 _Não é lá que nos encontramos semanalmente,_ pensou Hinata.

"Mas algumas vezes acho que o Sasuke tem uns casos no estrangeiro quando ele faz missões lá. Eu quero dizer, até a Temari me confessou um dia que achava ele atrativo, eu não duvidaria que algumas menininhas...Será que eu ouvi uma confissão cega dela?"

Hinata bebeu o seu chá silenciosamente.

"Mas Hinata, sobre os hormônios que eu te dei, já faz cinco meses e você não ficou grávida de novo. Qual é o problema?"

 _Sasuke prefere por trás_

"É tão difícil fazer o Naruto gozar na frente..."

"Espera, vocês fazem atrás?"

"Não, é só que...algumas vezes, ele dorme depois que eu gozo e antes que ele goze, é isso."

Era uma mentira deslavada. A verdade é que ela nunca tinha tido sexo regularmente com Naruto desde que Himawari nasceu. No máximo três vezes por um ano nos aniversários dela, dele e de casamento.

"Ok, é só que os seus peitos...O que você faz com o leite que derrama de vez em quando?"

"Eu, eu bebo."

Sakura tossiu e engasgou no chá.

Hinata foi tentar ajudá-la, mas foi então que Sakura a agarrou com a força de uma víbora pelo pulso.

Sakura levantou os olhos e Hinata viu a face da morte.

"Hinata, eu cansei de joguinhos. Eu queria fazer você confessar, mas o máximo que consegui foi aquela cara de espanto. Não há jeito do Naruto não ter descoberto que você estava lactando a não ser que ele nunca tenha chegado perto dos seus peitos!"

Hinata começou a chorar, com um fluxo único de lágrimas caindo dos olhos. Ela começou a sentir seu mundo desmoronar e toda a frágil segurança que ela tinha desaparecer só porque ele procurou satisfazer um fetiche de seu amante com a ajuda da esposa dele.

Sakura largou dela e começou a falar segurando seu próprio choro.

"Eu vou lhe dar uma chance desde que eu amo aquele criminoso e amo você como amiga. Apenas...se divorcie do Naruto. Não precisa confessar nada, só se afaste dele. Ele merece algo melhor".

* * *

Sasuke congelou aquelas semanas na memória.

Himawari já estava dormindo na nova casa. Hanabi comprou a casa apesar de Hinata dizer que logo voltaria ao dever e que não precisaria de dinheiro.

Naruto estava com a a face congelada enquanto lhe dando missões. Era como se ele estivesse fingindo ser o Hokage do que sendo o real Hokage. Ou talvez escondendo alguma coisa de Sasuke, mas Sasuke não conseguiria imaginar o que poderia ser.

Sakura começou a beber muito durante a mesma época. Mais do que o normal. Ironicamente, Sasuke começou a passar mais tempo com ela por causa disso.

Ironicamente, Boruto e Himawari também começaram a passar mais tempo na casa dos Uchihas, ambos para aprender técnicas, ao menos em teoria, e algumas vezes Himawari sentava no colo de Sasuke enquanto lhe perguntando sobre como fazer certos jutsus e como era ser um genin. Himawari então lhe perguntou porque quase nenhuma dessas histórias envolviam a mãe dela, e Sasuke disse que simplesmente Naruto não teve uma namorada até ter 18.

"E você, tio Sasuke?" disse Himawari, passando as mãos pelo peito dele.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e começou a pensar. Será que ele já havia "namorado" alguém? Tudo que ele tinha era explosões de luxúria que dominavam a sua mente por 30, 40 minutos no máximo antes de voltar ao seu usual indiferente. Ele não se importava com encontros ou gestos românticos; ele só queria gozar violentamente.

Não vendo Sasuke responder, Himawari pulou para outra pergunta.

"E quando eu vou começar a namorar?"

Sasuke abriu os olhos. Seu pau começou a endurecer e seus lábios quase disseram "você é o meu brinquedo, não vai ter namorado" antes de ele perceber que Hinata estava na frentedele de pé, para levar sua filha para casa.

Himawari pulou para o lado da sua mãe enquanto Hinata sorriu vendo a ereção do Uchiha.

Sakura, meio tonta de bêbada, apareceu na sala naquela hora e, vendo a cena, tentou se segurar no chão para não pular no pescoço da Hyuuga.

"Dê adeus para o tio Sasuke, Himawari."

"Adeus tio Sasuke."

"Tchau." disse Sasuke.

"Tchau." disse Sakura com uma voz fraca.

Assim que elas saíram, Sakura caiu sobre o colo de Sasuke, cansada e ofegante.

"Por favor, apenas me use..." ela murmurou em agonia.

Um gatilho foi acionado em Sasuke. _Espera, todo esse tempo ela..._

"Apenas deixe eu preparar o seu..." balbuciou ela, agarrando seu membro sem jeito.

Sasuke abaixou as suas calças e cueca e deixou Sakura lamber seu pau. Quando ele se cansou disso, ele enfiou tudo até a garganta e então a jogou para cima. Sakura ficou tossindo do lado dele no sofá.

"Apenas...volte ao amanhecer." disse Sakura, começando a chorar.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sasuke beijou Sakura nas bochechas antes de se ajeitar para sair.

* * *

Assim que Hinata trancou a porta, Sasuke decidiu começar. Ele jogou seu braço ao redor do pescoço dela e aplicou uma chave de braço nela até que ela quase desmaiasse. Sasuke deixou seu corpo fraco cair no chão e começou a despi-la. Ele pegou a coleira que Hinata sempre deixava sobre a mesa da cozinha quando ele vinha visitá-la de noite, colocou a coleira ao redor do pescoço dela e a amarrou ao pé do criado-mudo da sala de visitas como um cachorro. Hinata se levantou, esperando algo a ocorrer a seguida.

"Você vai me foder mestre?"

Sasuke se abaixou em direção a ela e disse num tom seco para a fêmea nua.

"Não".

Ele foi até quarto de Himawari. A menina o seguiu sem dar ordens, mas queria que eles andassem de mão juntas. Sasuke odiava esse jogo de namoradinho. Isso o fazia lembrar de Sakura. Mas ele não iria explodir por causa disso.

Sasuke mostrou a ela sua mãe.

"Então, o que acha de Hinata?"

"Mamãe está linda."

Hinata sorriu olhando para sua filha.

"Assim, como uma cadela?"

"Os animais são mais deliciosos quando estão mortos." respondeu Himawari, ainda sorridente.

Sasuke levantou a sobrancelha. "Então eu deveria matar ela para a fazer mais bela?"

Himawari riu.

"Você não pode comer a minha mãe morta. Eu sei que você gosta dela quentinha, quentinha. Assim como eu. É outro tipo de 'morte'" disse a criança, se esfregando contra a perna de Sasuke.

Aquilo foi o ultimato para Sasuke. Ele agarrou Himawari pela cintura, a despiu,e a beijou na boca, sua língua entrando dentro dela. Usando as roupinhas de Himawari, ele amarrou seus braçinhos e abaixou sua calça e cueca. Ele estava com muita pressa para ficar nu e a penetrou com seu rosto virado para o dele.

Himawari soltou u gemido solitário mais surdo, que fez ele mudar de ideia

Ele passou a penetrá-la lentamente, sentindo o agarro de uma víbora, sua pequena vagina. Himawari soltava gemidos surdos agora.

"Acha que ele pode sobreviver a mim com força total?" perguntou ele a ua excitada e ansiosa Hinata do outro lado da sala.

"Não, você vai matá-la...Você vai matá-la de novo e de novo."

Sasuke grunhiu e penetrou Himawari com toda a força, de novo e novo. Era grande demais para ela, sua vagina começou a sangrar por fricção. Saliva voava da boca dela, sua expressão era como a de um grito sem som.

Naqueles momentos, Sasuke se sentiu satisfeito. Sua vida inteira desde o dia em que ele perdeu sua família se baseou em quer machucar uma pessoa. Mas quando ele fazia sexo era quando ele realizava que ele queria matar todas. O instinto assassino plantado dentro de sua cabeça por Itachi o dominava. Suas mãos agarraram o pescoço de Himawari, pressionando-o. A criança começou a ficar roxa. Ela ia morrer mas, antes que pudesse, o orgasmo de Sasuke veio como uma bomba, e Sasuke em vez disso colocou suas mãos nos ombros para puxá-la para o seu lado. Sentindo de Himawari, Sasuke gozou como um demônio, cravando as unhas na menina, sem um pingo de remorso na alma.

Hinata estava chorando , tanto de felicidade quanto de sede pelo sêmen saindo de sua filha.

"Leite, leite! Eu quero leite mestre!" implorou a Hyuuga.

Himawari mal podia se segurar. Sasuke a agarrou para preveni-la de cair para trás. Tremores de prazer agitavam seu pequeno corpo. Ela não sabia nem o que estava fazendo direito.

"Papai, papai..." ela gemeu.

"Não vale a pena implorar para ele, Himawari. Ele nunca vai voltar."

"Mas você é meu pai também." ela disse sorrindo

"O quê?" disse Sasuke, levando ela ao rosto.

"Você me ama, não é? Pais amam as filhas. O outro papai está sempre ausente"

"Se ele não te ama, ele não é seu pai."

"Sim, é verdade."

Sasuke passou a mão direita enquanto a segurando pela esquerda pela bundinha de Himawari até encontrar o cuzinho dela com o indicador.

"Papai pode entrar no seu cuzinho filha?"

"Papai, papai pode. Mas o que é?"

Sasuke pensou em fazer ali e agora por um momento, mas desistiu. Ele pensou em outro buraco digestivo que ele queria entrar nas próximas 24 horas.

"Depois, depois."

Sasuke lentamente tirou seu pênis de dentro de Himawari. Ele estava cansado, mas não esgotado. Ele carinhosamente colocou Himawari no chão e andou até Hinata, desamarrando a coleira para levá-la até a poça de sêmen.

Ele começou a afagar a cabeça dela mas seus pensamentos começaram a flutuar na direção de Sakura.

* * *

"Segura essas bochechas sua puta!"

Sakura respirava com ansiedade e com uma felicidade leve no rosto. Ela sempre ouviu falar que homens costumavam cansar das amantes ou só queriam elas para fazer o que as esposas não queriam, mas com ela era um caso diferente. Sasuke não sabia o quão muito ele podia fazer com ela até depois de arranjar uma amante.

Ela sabia que ele ainda iria para os braços dela, mas ao menos ela receberia..ela receberia "algo". Ela não sabia se era amor.

Ela sentiu a ponta de seu pênis ereto tocar a pele, fazendo Sakura soltar um gemido de prazer.

"Você vai fazer aquilo mesmo, não vai? Estuprar meu cu...Isso me faz ficar tão molhada. Eu quero que seu pau destrua ele...Vai Sasukeeeeee. Me fode!"

Sasuke a pressionou enquanto Sakura massageou seus próprios mamilos e grunhiu com prazer enquanto seu pau entrava dentro dela.

"Vai gostoso!" disse uma ofegante Sakura, com lagrimas nos olhos mas esfregando seus mamilos com força.

"Isso! Me apunhala! Oohhh...Me mata com esse..." Sasuke agarrou ela pelos lados da boca, a interrompendo.

Saske grunhiu, a penetrando violentamente com curtos mas rápidos avanços. Sakura começou a soltar gritos com mais intensidade

"Faaaaaaaaaa...Iiiiiiiiiiijo...daaaaaaaaaão...baaaaaaão!"

Sasuke continuava pressionar contra o corpo dela, fazendo tudo que podia para destruir o cu dela com seu pau. Suas bolas já batiam contra as bochechas da bunda. Enquanto o esfíncter dela estava send destruído, os olhos de Sakura se fecharam enquanto saliva escorria do prazer intenso que ela sentia daquele pau a penetrando.

"Aaaaaaaaaa...AAAAAAAAAA!"

Ela começou a gozar, sentindo o esperma dentro de seu ânus.

"Uuhhh... Uunhhh... Aaaah... Quão inquível..."

Sasuke finalmente largou sua boca, e ela soltou uma última exclamação verbal de prazer.

"Gostooooso!"

Sasuke tirou seu pau do cu de Sakura, de onde seu leite de macho escorria. Sakura deitou de lado, cansada. Ela olhou para janela, onde o sol ainda brilhava.

"Ah, eu preciso voltar ao hospital para o turno da tarde, mas eu não acho que vou conseguir andar..."

Sasuke usou seus braços violentamente para fazê-la virar para ele, e começou a massagear seus peitos.

"Eu vou foder Hinata sobre essa cama enquanto você assiste."

O rosto de Sakura se transformou numa expressão de desgosto e eça olhou para o lado de novo.

"Eu te amo...porque você quer me fazer sofrer tanto?"

Sasuke ficou irritado e colocou seu dedo no queixo dela, a fazendo olhar para os olhos dela.

"Eu não te amo."

* * *

Sasuke estava no escritório do Hokage para receber outra missão do Hokage, mas a mão de Naruto tremeu de um modo tão incomum que Sasuke ficou desconfiado.

"Naruto, tem algo que você está escondendo de mim?"

Sasuke sempre tinha uma pequena desconfiança que Naruto sabia. Ou ao menos Shikamaru sabia. Ele não sabia qual era o nível da missão, mas não duvidava de uma armadilha preparada para ele.

Naruto engoliu ar e colocou o pergaminho na mesa. Suor frio escorria de sua testa, e Sasuke ficou pensando que, se Naruto fosse um ex-marido vingativo, ele era horrível em planejar sua própria vingança.

"Sasuke, eu...eu tenho um segredo."

Sasuke levantou a sombracelha.

"Eu, eu traí a Hinata com alguém".

Sasuke começou a percorrer uma lista de suspeitos com a mente. Mas só um sobrenome vinha a sua mente: Hyuuga.

 _Ele a traiu com a irmã mais nova dela?_

"E, eu, eu...Olha Sasuke, eu não consigo dizer isso, mas eu tenho que dizer isso para você."

 _Eu sou seu melhor amigo, é claro que você vai fazer isso._

"Você sabe de quem eu estou falando certo?"

 _Hanabi, definitivamente Hanabi._

"Olha Naruto, eu não sei nem quero saber quem é esta pessoa. Apenas espere 6 meses depois do divórcio e saia com ela pela rua como se fosse o primeiro encontro. Atualmente, eu nem acho que a Hinata vai se importar muito se você dizer na cara dela quem ela é."

 _Talvez ela se importe, mas não acho que tanto quanto ela se importava antes de **mim**_.

"Sasuke, você não entende, ela é próxima de você também. Muito próxima."

Sasuke correu por outra lista, e Karin pulou na sua mente.

Isso o fez ficar irritado. Ele se encontrava com Karin quando estava fora da vila e...Sasuke subitamente parou em seus pensamentos.

 _Ele não pode ter feito isso com frequência._

"Naruto, você ter um caso de uma noite com Karin não é motivo para agir como eu fosse te matar."

Naruto abriu a boca para falar, mas então parou. Ele ia corrigir Sasuke, mas então ele decidiu que o melhor seria deixar ele assumir que era Karin.

"Agora me dê esse pergaminho. Bom dia."

Quando Sasuke fechou a porta, Naruto suspirou frustrado, colocando seu rosto nas mãos.


End file.
